Porque amarte es tan doloroso CAPÍTULO 3
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Este es el 3 capítulo que escribo je, donde Shigure y Jubei comienza a sacar sus propios sentimientos hacia el uno, para el otro,ya que ya se habían conocido, solo que Jubei no estaba muy seguro de lo que siente por Shigure, y Shigure de lo que siente.


**Porque amarte es tan doloroso**

**CAPÍTULO 3: La luz que alumbra en mi corazón**

**Shigure ya se había levantado y fue a la cocina de la cabaña a tomarse un poco de agua, mientras tanto Jubei había amanecido muy húmedo por los sueños que hacía con Shigure.**

**- Maldición, maldición.-'' dijo El hombre muy avergonzado**

**- Shigure eres tan preciosa, como quisiera ser parte de tu vida.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy ilusionado.**

**- Me tengo que bañar, no quiero que ella me mire así.-''lo dijo Jubei muy timido.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Shigure ya se había calmado de todo lo que pasó, y ahora pensaba en Jubei.<strong>

**- Es tan caballeroso y lindo.-'' pensó Shigure en voz baja.**

**- Lo amo, pero no puedo corresponderte.-''pensó Shigure**

**- No quiero lastimarlo.-'' lo dijo Shigure entre si misma.**

**Jubei se bañaba y sentia las caricias de ella, en todo su cuerpo, El hombre no dijo nada, solo pensaba en ella.**

**- Quisiera corresponderte,y hacerte totalmente mía.-'' pensó Jubei en voz alta mientras se bañaba.**

**- Jubei,Jubei, Jubei.-'' Una dulce voz recorría en todos los oidos de Jubei.**

**El hombre cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba a Shigure desnuda y veía cada parte del cuerpo de ella, ya que él solo quería estar nada mas con ella.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Jubei salío de la ducha, El hombre se secaba la cabeza con la toalla, entró a la habitación y había visto la ropa de su amor rodeada en toda su cama.<strong>

**- Shigure, la ropa de Shigure.-'' pensó en voz alta y quedó aún mas sorprendido.**

**Jubei agarró el pantie de Shigure y lo olfateaba como si nada.**

**- Que delicioso aroma tienes amor mío.-''pensó en voz baja.**

**Pero lamentablemente,todo era pura imaginación de Jubei, de que haya visto la ropa de ella en toda su cama.**

**Voy a haber si Shigure se ha levantado.''- lo dijo Jubei**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Jubei salió y cerró la puerta de su habitación,caminó a una cuadra y se<strong>

**dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Shigure, él tocó la puerta y escuchó**

**que no había nadie.**

**- Shigure estas?¿-'' lo dijo Jubei preocupado.**

**- Creo que no hay nadie.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación de ella.**

**El hombre entró y vío una carta en la cama de ella,Él la abrió y la comenzó a leer con mucha atención.**

**Jubei me fui un rato al bosque a relajarme, no te preocupes me siento bien, y regresaré mas tarde, Cuidate mucho te quiero.-''**

**El hombre al leer la carta, comenzó a preocuparse mucho por Shigure, así que Jubei corrió de la habitación y se fue muy elegante con la Katana a buscarla,**

**Shigure había entrado al bosque a relajarse, sus manos cambiaba de parecer a unas ramas de un Árbol, ella se transformaba en una planta, se veía muy bonita con esas hojas verdes, y en su frente llevaba el signo de las rosas, ella comenzaba a dormir, derepente llega un enemigo a molestarla.**

**- ¿Que quieres? -'' lo dijo la chica muy enojada**

**- Vine a destruirte maldita.-'' lo dijo Mazuku muy perverso.**

**SPACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Shigure y Mazuku comenzaron a enfrentarse, pero la chica lo ató muy fuerte con sus ramas,sus ramas omenzarona violarlo y a sacarle la sangre y quitarle la joya sagrada.<strong>

**El enemigo, era muy débil, así que Shigure se apoderó de él.**

**- Ya la tengo.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy alegre.**

**La chica comenzó a matarlo y a descuartizar a Mazuku, ya que era una visita muy desagradable,volvío a su forma normal de planta.**

**Jubei corrió,y corrió a buscar desesperadamente a Shigure, pero solo ella lo presenció.**

**- Oh no, ahí viene Jubei.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy asustada**

**- Volveré a mi estado normal de mujer.-'' lo dijo Shigure.**

**Y así volvió a su estado normal,cayó en el suelo, boca arriba, pero Jubei la encontró dormida y desnuda.**

**- ¿Que pasó aquí?¿.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy extrañado y vió a Shigure muy mal.**

**- Shigure, Shigure te encuentras bien?¿.-'' lo dijo Jubei preocupado.**

**- Si,si estoy bien.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras abría sus ojos.**

**El hombre la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva a la cabaña,mientras la besaba en la frente, a Shigure no le molestó eso, se sentía desnuda,mientras Jubei la cargaba. El hombre pensó en voz alta y la miró tiernamente a sus ojos, es tal como la soñe, pero Shigure le sonreía y Jubei se ponía muy rojo.**

**Ven ^_^ se los dije, al principio sería un poco romántico, ahora haré el capítulo 4: Tenerte entre mi pecho, no se preocupen, ya lo leerán, hasta luego**

**O pueden comunicarse conmigo a: ^_^**


End file.
